


I'm Gunning For You

by AlecWrites



Series: Valentine's Kisses 2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Paintball, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: And then they found it.Bokuto freaked out, practically seizing in his chair before screaming."BROOOOOOOOOOOOO! I GOT IT!" Bokuto shouts toward Kuroo who was sitting quietly scrolling before almost falling out of his chair."What about paintball!!?" Bokuto scream asks, with a bright smile on his face.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Valentine's Kisses 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633693
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	I'm Gunning For You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: French kisses where they trace every tooth with their tongues as though trying to memorize them.

Anything that the two of them could come up with would be bad. Very bad, but Kuroo Tetsurou and Bokuto Koutarou aren't normal people. Some might even call them dumb. Possibly unable to form a clear good cohesive thought. But Kuroo and Bokuto didn't pay any mind to any of this. As they scrolled through, Twitter, Instagram, Tumblr, Google, even craigslist for fun exhilarated date ideas. 

Something to get the blood pumping, sweat staining their clothes that makes it stick to their skin. Making sure adrenaline is high, pumping through them. 

The date ideas ranged from big to small stuff like bungee jumping, hot air balloon, rocking climbing, trampoline houses, and more. Things that all sounded interesting, and would definitely be placed on Bo's and Kuroo's bucket list, but they needed something where they could get off the couch and head over to now. 

And then they found it. 

Bokuto freaked out, practically seizing in his chair before screaming. 

"BROOOOOOOOOOOOO! I GOT IT!" Bokuto shouts toward Kuroo who was sitting quietly scrolling before almost falling out of his chair. 

"What about paintball!!?" Bokuto scream asks, with a bright smile on his face. 

Slowly, as if time was ticking slower, a grin pulls at the corners of Kuroo's lips which then turns into a bright smile where all of his teeth are undoubtedly showing. Bokuto and Kuroo are face to face, smiling, so wide that it hurts their cheeks. 

Bokuto wants to kiss Kuroo, but before he can Kuroo is already backing away. Pressing a finger into Bokuto’s chest and whispering. 

"You're on."

-

Paintballing is much more than you expect it to be. You need to rent full gear if you aren't already equipped. You need a mask, and a vest, and some other protective items that Bokuto wasn't listening to as they were explaining. Kuroo was helping Bokuto into his gear after he had settled himself inside his own. Then they had to rent a gun, that they could use specifically for playing paintball and then immediately give back when they were done. 

Something was strange about this process, but neither of them questioned it. 

Only really focusing on the fact that they would be able to shoot each other, without really permanently damaging it hurting the other person. They would never want each other to get into an accident and definitely didn't want each other to get hurt, by each other. 

So paintball was perfect, except for the small fact that they did have to shoot each other. But something about that was exhilarating, being able to pull the trigger and knowing that the other person would hurt temporarily and be fine at the end. 

It was a perfect idea for a date right? 

Bokuto sure thought so as he started running and gunning at the other people in the field. There were many obstacles, good hiding places and advantages that Bokuto figured out to use to his advantage. He wanted to find Kuroo, but he was hard to pick up from the crowd. Until he turned a corner and was face to face with his lover, which he shot in the chest without hesitation. Kuroo groaned allowed, clutching his chest and taking in deep breaths. Bokutos eyes dropped, and so did his gun as he pressed a hand against Kuroo cheek.

"Oh shit, are you okay?" Bokuto asks, concern evident not only in his eyes but in his voice. 

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," Kuroo asks with a slight struggle but begins to stand back up, straightening his back. Bokuto gives him a quick peck on the cheek before barreling around the corner to join the match once again. 

-

After the match Bokuto is pumped with adrenaline. His body his running hot and he's shaking his leg anxiously on the ride home. Kuroo notices that he's also uncharacteristically quiet, Bokuto could hold 200 conversations in a minute if given the chance. 

When Kuroo's fingers go for the keys to unlock the door, Bokuto is grunting and the moment that Kuroo unlocks the door. Bokuto sweeps him into his arms, walks into the apartment and closes the boot by slamming Kuroo into it. Kuroo's back hits the door roughly, and the air is knocked out of him. Kuroo is unable to focus on that for long when Bokuto's lips meet his in a heated kiss. He can feel Bokuto's hardness against him, realizing now that he wasn't just quiet he was horny but he was waiting until they were home. And the idea of Bokuto trying to keep calm in public or in the car was so hot that Kuroo's hands are running along Bokuto's back and shoulders as they lock in a heated embrace.

Kuroo’s limps are exploring as Bokuto lifts Kuroo effortlessly in his arm, and uses the front door as leverage to keep him back. Kuroo’s hands are in Bokuto’s hair, now deflated, Kuroo can feel a slight tightness while he cards his finger through the two-toned locks. His mind is unfocused, Bokuto’s lip crashing into him like a sea of pleasure making Kuroo’s head spin. It isn’t until Bokuto is grabbing and gripping on tightly to Kuroo’s behind, that Kuroo’s lips part and Bokuto doesn’t hesitate. Bokuto’s tongue is invading Kuroo’s mouth in an instant, claiming and taking what was offered to him. Kuroo moans into the kiss, hot breath filling Bokuto’s mouth and space between them. Their tongues are locked into an embrace with one another, licking and craving out every inch of their teeth. Every bump or ridge of their mouth is as if they memorize. Memorize the feel, the texture, at the moment, clouded by passion it's nearly impossible to see how obscene this kiss could be. But to them, it means more, something that expresses their true love, and passion for one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are like really appreciated because I wanna know what you loved and what you hated!!!


End file.
